102546-thanks-to-the-forum-staff
Content ---- I've voiced and written plenty of criticism of this game. This happens to be something unexpected and appreciated. But since we're being critical: There is no need for a possessive apostrophe in your sentence. I thanked the forum staff, not the faceless Carbine symbol we tend to criticize. Restructuring the forums is not basic maintenance. You used 'lol' twice in your sentence, to no good effect. | |} ---- Why are you thanking them? You should be thanking me and everyone who posted in my thread to get them to fix that mess. | |} ---- thats making the assumption that they do a good job =p | |} ---- Its new lol look for my thread in off topic ahahahah | |} ---- ---- ---- Not everyone who disagree has to be "cupcakes" . Some people are smart enough to have a conversation without insults. Glad you seem to be one of them. Best of luck no matter how things turn out. | |} ---- I dunno, I go full derp sometimes and the moderators lock the post, shoot me in the kneecap, and throw me in the basement. | |} ---- Your still alive...don't complain. :D You said it yourself in the kneecap. Not life threatening... Had mine locked several times im still here lol | |} ---- Thanks, then? Thanks to everyone! But really, I think the forum folk need the appreciation more than you do. :P Also, re: some of the things said here, I worked low-wage thankless mule jobs for eight years, I've seen what CSR workers go through, and it is a taxing job that can alienate the most patient people. So yea, the frontliners deserve some respect, even if you disagree with them. All in all they're pretty respectful toward us I would say. | |} ---- ---- I have to say, your OP was really rude, and you continued to be rude in almost every post you made after. I think you're lucky they gave what you wrote any creedence at all. You pretty much turned on the "I'm talking to a faceless machine" tone when dealing with people. We all do it, but it's never justified. Also, I didn't thank them for anything you were talking about, i.e., guild tags or whatever. I wasn't even aware there was a change in that way. I thanked them for creating sub-forums, which I don't believe was your suggestion. I also think it's pretty immature to come here going on about how you deserve all the credit. Humility much? I don't know if you've been just having bad days, because your past posts didn't come across this way, but come on, man. Not cool. | |} ---- He can be a "cupcake" at times yes. He flew too close to the sun one day. | |} ---- You can only take so much and keep smiling before you're just tired and burnt and tired of making excuses. Was I rude, yes, was it very intentional, yes, did it net results, yes. Seems to be the only way to get anything done around here. I hate doing it but eh.. they don't deserve my respect anymore they lost it. Constantly moving positive and good ideas to sub forums to die and where no one will ever see them... while negative threads out the wahzoo get to stay on the general forum where all the traffic is. The Guild recruitment forums was the final straw.... No I'm done with playing nice with the forum mods. | |} ---- ---- I feel you man...its hard when you know there are positive post but they get moved to off topic or something and of course other things we happen to disagree with get to stay but its a balance act. Always has been always will be. You move or delete too much negative people say your in a cover up, you bolster the positive people say your blowing up the fanboys. Can't win for loosing. But as superman said to shazam "be good" :P | |} ---- ---- ---- If you look at my post history that was the only Negative topic I've ever made ever, most are suggestion topics with ideas etc, and usually on a helpful positive tone, sure some of my posts today are pissy and I am in a bad mood but that's because.. well look at the forums things are getting bad, and now I'm literally getting scared for a game I enjoy, I can get hostile with some of the trolls. But generally I'm not negative, and I'm usually very constructive, so yeah I do think me changing tones 180 degrees might have made them go oh.. well .. and pause for a second. That has nothing to do with ego, and has everything to do with most of the mod staff have interacted mostly positively with me in exchanges in personal messages etc. even when I questioned why some of my helpful suggestion posts were moved I generally stayed positive about it and respectful to them in the PMs. So I think seeing me pretty irrate when i'm known for a different demeanor may have nudged it. | |} ---- generally however its reputation like anything else. takes a lifetime to build it up, and only one wrong move to ruin it. | |} ---- ---- Methinks Scott needs many many many hugs. And tinsy bit of taking a deep breath and gaining perspective. I know how you feel in some ways... the whole change to costume system and the discussions that followed left a super bitter taste in my mouth for a long time. Because people kept being derps and derailing perfectly good conversations and mods kept just locking threads down to the point that I'd get PMs from people too upset and disappointed not even knowing where we could just congregate and discuss because the forums were too toxic for anyone who actually cared about costumes. I was bitter, no lie. But... perspective... things don't always go perfectly, humans are flawed creatures... Give them some chances. TO OP: It's nice of you to be a polite citizen and thank someone for something they did that you enjoy. :) | |} ---- ---- /highfive And I apologize if I was being too confrontational. I've been trying to keep my head above water too lately (both in-game and in real life; former student looking for work is never fun). In a sense, I'm constantly trying to tell myself to not get lost in the pitfall of negativity, and to keep superego at fore. :P | |} ---- ----